


I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johnny Lawrence, Alpha Terry Silver, Alpha/Omega, Drugged Daniel Larusso, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Daniel Larusso, attempted forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Prompt:Daniel has a deep dark secret: he’s one of those rare male omegas. He takes suppressants and does what he can to hide it because omegas don’t have many rights. He marries a beta (Amanda) and tries to ignore his longing for an alpha.Alpha!Terry figured it out before, but bided his time too long to claim Daniel. Finally he’s back in the picture and ready to take Daniel. He forces him into heat. I want alpha!Johnny to come in at some point to save Daniel and be the one to claim him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 44
Kudos: 129





	1. Everything I Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Normal grey area that exists by the sheer nature of A/B/O
> 
> As always, mistakes my own - not beta read. 
> 
> Knotting doesn't equal mating.  
> You can knot someone without mating them but you can't mate someone without knotting them.  
> Mating = bonding.  
> Mating/bonding = biting.
> 
> Terry drugs Daniel to force his heat so he can mate/bond with him.

"How's the sushi?"

Daniel looks up. He can feel Terry's eyes on him, as he has even since he sat down for this weird, whatever it's turning out to be.

"It's really good, actually" Daniel answers and he doesn't know why he's surprised. Terry never does anything by halves. 

"Well, these are just the appetizers" he says, "and you're going to love the main course." 

"Terry," Daniel asks, "what are you doing? I thought you asked me here," and he gestures to the expansive, downright gauche dining area they currently sit in, in Terry's ridiculous palatial mansion on top of an honest to god mountain, "to talk about the tournament, not to wine and dine me."

Terry throws back his head and laughs, "Can't it be both?" He sets his wine glass down to stare intently at Daniel as he waits for an answer. 

Daniel suddenly feels warm under his scrutiny and reaches for his own wine, half gone, taking a gulp. 

Terry's eyes track his every movement, open look of hunger on his face as he watches Daniel's throat work as it swallows. 

"I had a renowned chef flown in from Okinawa to make it for you. It's your favourite, I do believe."

And Daniel doesn't know what to make of that, or why Terry has gone through all this trouble for him. His mind screams a warning- 'He wants something!' although it's not helpful in telling him what. 

Instead, Daniel puts two fingers under his tie, where the knot rests against his throat, loosening it slightly. He's warm but thinks it must be the wine.

Terry continues, "we can talk about the tournament, if you want. Whatever you want."

Daniel's head feels hazy and he shakes it, as if to clear it. 

"Don't bother fighting it," Terry says. "It's fast acting."

"What?" Daniel asks. When he looks at Terry now, he seems just slightly out of focus, although he's sitting much, much closer to Daniel now, too close, having moved from where he was, their knees practically touching now. For the life of him, Daniel can't recall when that happened. 

"One of my pharmaceutic companies developed it. I've had them working on it, exclusively, for years. I knew it would be worth it in the end. All that time. All that money. I'll make a killing on the black market but, that doesn't matter to me. I just needed it for one thing." 

Daniel sits frozen. 

"Millions, Daniel. Millions is what you were worth to me." 

Terry lays a proprietary hand on Daniel's knee, and it's not lost on him that it's the knee that was injured in the tournament in '84. Daniel's breath hitches at the low burn of arousal that flares up in his belly at the touch. Terry's thumb begins tracing gentle patterns on the inside of his knee. It burns his skin, even through the fabric of his pants. 

Daniel looks at his nearly empty wine glass, to Terry's, half gone as well. He saw him pour it from a new bottle, also one of Daniel's favorites, Terry bragging about the age and vintage as he uncorked it. 

"The trick" Terry tells him, as if reading Daniel's thoughts, "is to coat the inside of the glass."

"What did you do?" he asks, trying to keep his voice even, to keep the tendrils of fear slowly creeping up his body from bleeding into his voice. He knows but, his mind just does not want to accept it.

"They weren't even sure it would work. Male omegas are just so rare - there wasn't much research to start with, and it's hard to find a test subject but I knew, I knew you had to be," Terry says. "It would explain the pull you've had over me all these years. The pure need i've had for you."

"Terry" Daniel says, trying to keep his voice even, "i'm a beta."

"No, you're not" he states, simple and matter of fact - no room for argument. 

Daniel's blood runs cold. Terry knows, there's no doubt. He can't talk his way out of this. 

"It's not going to hurt you though, what I gave you - I made sure of that," he says as he reaches up to softly caress Daniel's face, who flinches back in disgust. 

He feels warm, tingly all over, and he's keenly aware of the blood in his body - can feel it whipping through his veins, rushing in his ears.

Suddenly, the warmth blooms into heat, rolling over him. He's too hot and he lets out a little gasp as he feels slick gush out of him. 

Terry's nose flares as the scent of Daniel's forced arousal hits him. 

"What did you do?" he tries again.

"You're going into heat," Terry explains. 

"What?" he exclaims, "that's impossible"

"What I gave you basically neutralizes your suppressants but, you shouldn’t have been taking them anyway. You shouldn't have been hiding yourself."

"Why?" he asks, slightly frantic. The tendrils of fear have reveled their claws and they're digging in. 

"Because" Terry answers, "I didn't want to just take you. I could have done that a thousand times over. I needed to mate you. It's been an obsession really. And now, I will. After all these years, you'll finally be mine. Completely."

"I'll never be yours, Daniel snarls. "You do this, and I will never forgive you."

"Oh Dannyboy" Terry admonishes, as Daniel cringes at the use of that nickname. "We both know that isn't true. Once we bond you'll have no choice but to accept me as your alpha - and your mate. You'll forgive me, because you'll see how necessary it was for me to do it. That I did what was best for you. For us"

Daniel starts shaking. 

"God, how i've wanted you. How i've waited for you. You have no fucking idea." 

Despite the fear induced nausea rolling through him at Terry's words, Daniel can feel his hole spasm, desperate to have something in it, to be stretched wide around it, if only to calm the ache he feels so deep inside. His mind races, his head at war with his body. No control, and that scares him the most.

Daniel leans forward as a wave of pain shots through him. 

"It hurts," he whimpers.

"Shhhh shhhh. I know baby. I’m sorry. I’ll make it go away. I swear," Terry promises, tenderly brushing back the hair that had fallen in front of Daniel's face. "It'll feel so good when you spread your legs for me" he says, " when you will take me inside your body."

His hand moves up to Daniel's inner thigh. 

To Daniel's horror, he feels himself open his legs wider. 

"It’s going to be pretty intense," Terry says, and he sounds almost apologetic, "but I’m told it’ll come in waves. I figured this was better than tying you to my bed and letting you sweat out those suppressants."

Daniel just manages to suppress the urge to throw-up. 

"We have all night though- and the rest of our lives now." Terry drops his hand from where it was still stroking Daniel's forehead to skim his fingers down the smooth column of his neck instead, his touch feather light, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Daniel shivers, the fabric of his shirt rough against his sweat slicked skin. It rubs at his nipples, more sensitive now that the suppressants are gone. He pants softly against the bolts of pleasure he feels every time it moves against the hard nubs. 

"There you go," Terry murmurs. "Just let go, give into it. It'll be so much easier."

The heat that keeps building in his stomach is coming in waves - crashing and receding, crashing and receding - warring with the feeling of dread, a heavy weight at the bottom of it. Neither seems to be winning. 

"You're going to look so gorgeous on my knot." Terry breathes out, reverent. 

Daniel moans at that, more slick coating his boxers, and he feels helpless, betrayed by his own reactions. His body may want it but his mind is a whole other story. 

"Sweetheart, this is a gift. Aren't you tired? Of pretending to be what you're not? You need an alpha to take care of you and Daniel, I am going to take such good care of you." 

A sob bubbles up from Daniel's throat. 

"God you're so fucking gorgeous, and you smell...." he buries his head in Daniel's neck, inhaling.

Daniel's skin crawls.

"Daniel, i'm not going to hurt you. Only pleasure, I promise."

Of all the times Daniel's thought about what being with an alpha would be like, having that primal urge satisfied, it was never imagined like this - ever. No - 'Johnny Johnny Johnny' his mind screams, 'always Johnny.' 

"Have you ever been knotted before?"

Daniel makes a noise of pure distress. 

Terry moves his hand back off Daniel's neck, where it hadn't stopped rubbing the soft skin, and swipes his thumb oh so gently under Daniel's eye, gathering a tear Daniel hadn't even felt fall. 

"Danny, Danny, Danny, don't cry. It's okay. The drugs have something in them to make sure you're relaxed. It's not going to hurt, I swear. I'm going to take my time to make sure to get you ready for my knot."

Whether Terry's deliberately misunderstanding the true reason for his distress, Daniel's not sure. 

Daniel tries to push Terry's hand off his face, weak, and Terry easily takes Daniel's wrist in his hand instead, kissing it. The act both brings a sense of relief and revulsion to Daniel's heat addled mind. 

"You don't understand," Terry tries again.

Daniel tries to yank his hand back but Terry is too strong - always too strong. Always two steps ahead.

He leans forward, forcing his tongue into Daniel's mouth, pulling back to whisper. "I've wanted this too long to not treat you right," he tries to soothe. Terry doesn't want to see Daniel upset. Not for their first time.

He whimpers, his lips trying to chase Terry as he pulls back, unable to stop himself. Much to his dismay, Terry touching him affords a little bit of reprieve, burning heat cooling where the alpha touches him. 

"I need you to like this. I need you to need this."

Terry's hand drops from where it's still lovingly stroking his cheekbone, to grip his chin, fingers biting into his skin, the first real use of force tonight. 

"You'll want for nothing. Every thing you've every wanted, will be yours." 

Daniel tries taking some deep breaths through his nose. 

"Look at me," Terry states. 

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, tight, tight, tight - like a child hiding under their blankets from the monster under the bed - maybe it will all disappear. 'No,' his minds says, 'you're going to find out that the real monsters aren't under your bed.'

"I want you to look at me, Dannyboy," he commands. 

Daniel sees fireworks of light behind his eyelids from where he clenches them shut harder. 

"Don't fucking call me that,” Daniel growls, mustering enough strength to free himself of Terry's grip. 

Terry laughs. "I'm so glad the drugs didn't take away that feistiness. That would have been a shame. I never wanted you passive when I breed you." 

"What the fuck did you just say?" a voice booms from behind Terry.

"Johnny," Daniel's mind registers, as he passes out.


	2. And Everything I did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is Daniel's hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1

Johnny had reacted on pure instinct. 

Which is the nicer way to say he had lost total control. The first time in his life he every remembered that happening but, hearing what Silver said, and stepping into the room to see Daniel so clearly out of it before slumping forward into Terry's waiting arms - he snapped. 

He looks down at the dried blood stubbornly clinging to his cuticles. He'll have to get that off before Daniel wakes up again. 

He's been drifting in and out of consciousness. 

The longest stretch of semi-alertness had Daniel rubbing against Johnny, whining, little hitches of breath at the pleasure riding Johnny's leg was bringing him. 

Johnny let him, holding him with a hand on back of his neck, whispering encouragements to him. "That's it, that's it. Make yourself feel good."

Daniel had started sobbing, begging "I want your knot. Please, I need it," but Johnny couldn’t. 

He wants Daniel to remember the first time an alpha - no, when Johnny, claims him. He wants Daniel to be a more than willing participant. 

Although, where Daniel was telling Silver no, he's telling Johnny yes. That should count for something, although Johnny won't take him like this. Never like this.

Johnny will help Daniel get through it though, this wave, and hopefully he'll be clear enough at some point to decide for himself. To consent to becoming Johnny's. 

"Your fingers, please, anything. I can't cum empty." 

God he wants Daniel, but not like this. So instead, "You can, and you will," he says. "Because i'm telling you to."

Daniel's body is liquid as it undulates in a rhythm older than time. 

When his hips finally still, he rubs his face on Johnny's chest, scenting him. Johnny smiles, whispering, "yes, I know I'm yours." 

Daniel falls asleep to the rise and fall of Johnny's chest, the gentle lull of his heartbeat, in sync with his own.

\--------------------------

Daniel comes to, all at once, instantly trying to sit up but a large hand on his chest prevents him. 

"Johnny?" he asks, although he already knows. This touch brings calm.

"Yup," Johnny affirms. 

"Where am I?" Daniel asks. 

"Safe. We're at your house."

"Okay," Daniel says, sleepy again suddenly, now that his mind recognizes there's no danger. It's Johnny and Johnny means safe. 

"Go back to sleep," he tells him. 

"You'll stay here? With me?" Daniel asks, voice small. 

"Yes," Johnny says as he kisses his head, holding Daniel tight as he drifts back into sleep. 

\--------------------------

Next time Daniel stirs, he's no more clear. A nightmare wakes him up and he whimpers as he tries to get away from the arms wrapped around him.

His mind screams Alpha and flashes to Silver. Johnny feels fear tangling in the air.

A sickening realization washes over Johnny - Daniel is afraid of him. 

He lets go of Daniel, putting some space between them, even if all his instincts are telling him to go soothe his little omega. 

Anger flares inside Johnny, not at Daniel, never at Daniel, but at Silver. He quickly tampers it down when he hears Daniel make a distressed, high pitched continuous cry, reacting to the change in Johnny's scent. 

He forces himself to calm down. Daniel needs that from him and that's all that matters; even if every fiber of Johnny's being is screaming at him to go to Daniel, to hold him and calm him.

The acrid scent of fear abates, and Johnny waits until he's sure Daniel is asleep before gathering the smaller man in his arms again. 

Johnny rocks him, rubbing his back, not stopping until Daniel's tremors subside.

To his relief, Daniel inhales Johnny's scent, sighing, before burrowing deeper into his embrace. 

\--------------------------

Next morning finally brings a break in the heat, even if it's momentary. There's no way it's worked it's full course yet.

Daniel panics slightly when he stretches, finding the other side of the bed empty, but it's warm so Johnny can't have been gone for too long. 

Daniel's suddenly hit with fragmented imagines. He remembers: soft kisses, a hand on his neck holding fast, calm voice whispering gentle encouragements in his hair, rutting against Johnny's leg until he came, begging for more. 

He gets up on wobbly legs and goes to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face before quickly brushing his teeth before he returns to bed.

Daniel waits for Johnny to return. He has to make this right.

"You're up," Johnny remarks as he walks into the room, coffee in hand. "You hungry?" he asks just as Daniel blurts out, 

"I'm sorry."

"For....." Johnny draws out the word to make it a question.

"My behavior."

Johnny stares at Daniel who forges on. "I just want to apologize for... making you feel like you had to take care of me. Like that," he adds.

"Daniel," Johnny starts, honestly at a loss as to what to say. Of all the things he expected from the conversation he knew they were going to have to have, this was not even on his radar.

"Still," Daniel says, "trying to force myself on you. I would have been no better....."

"No," Johnny barks. He needs to make this clear now. He cannot believe Daniel feels bad. 

"Do you really think I couldn't have stopped you, if I wanted to?" Johnny asks, although it's not unkind. 

Daniel looks down at the pattern of the blanket, like it holds the answers to all his questions, the solutions to all his problems.

"Daniel," Johnny says slowly and plainly. "Silver drugged you. Forced you into a heat with the intention to mate you against your will... and he almost did. Even though he knew you didn't want him"

"Yeah well, you didn't want me ......"

"Who said that?" Johnny asks, tone a bit harsher than intended.

"What?" 

"Who told you that?" he repeats, enunciating every word.

"Well," Daniel furrows his brow, "no one, but....." he bites his lip.

"But," Johnny says, and he can't help the irritation in his voice. At this situation. At Daniel's martyr complex. 

"Johnny, no would have to tell me that," Daniel laughs humorlessly. "I mean we're friends, and I can understand you felt like he needed to help me, even if you didn't really..... Look I know you don't want me," he finishes as he scrubs his face.

And Johnny is flabbergasted. How Daniel could even think that. Especially after what they had done.

"You didn't touch me," said quietly, "before. Even when I begged..." he trails off, refusing to meet Johnny's eye. 

Johnny can feel the hurt and disappointment, from the perceived rejection bleeding through the air and it makes him sick. 

His mind howls in rage at itself for making his mate feel like this.

"Daniel, no. God, I can't believe you thought.. that I made you....you were drugged........ Daniel, you were scared of me." 

"Not anymore," Daniel says, then sighs. "I mean, I never was, not really. I was just so out of it and an alpha had just tried," he stops, "and I just knew when I came to that you were one."

Johnny takes a chance and sits at the edge of the bed on Daniel's side, putting his coffee down on the end table. Later Daniel will bitch at him for not using a coaster. 

"Even if Terry had.... gone through with it," Daniel says carefully, "they'd have done nothing. The police. You know that. He's an alpha and i'm," he hesitates, it's something he's never voiced out loud, "an omega. Even now you're well within your rights to...." he trails off. 

"Daniel, I would never......"

"I know," he says, cutting Johnny off and Daniel smiles at him. There's something Johnny can't quite place playing behind those eyes, so far from the look in them last night when he had woken up, scared, not registering what was going on. And Johnny never wants to see that again. 

Maybe right now, the last thing Daniel needs is an alpha telling him what he wants. He goes on instinct, for the second time tonight.

Johnny inches forward, noticing the shivers racking his soon to be mate's slender frame, although now he knows it's not from fear but from something else. 

So, Johnny reaches out and finally takes. 

A little gasped intake of breath is his reward as his hand closes in around Daniel's wrist before pulling him towards him, partially onto his lap. Before Daniel can process, two strong arms are circling him before Johnny drops his hands down to those slim hips which have haunted his dreams. 

"Don't want you," he scoffs. "You have no idea, no idea, how hard it was not to flip you over last night. Christ, you were moaning so sweetly for me, begging for my cock, my fingers, as you rode my leg. God you were so wet for it," he groans out. "It was everywhere. Soaked through your pants onto my hands, the sheets, your thighs. I could still smell it hours later." 

Daniel gasps as he feels that wetness Johnny was talking about leaking out of him now, just from his words. 

"I can smell it now," Johnny says, as Daniel swings his legs around Johnny's side. 

Johnny's wastes no time in getting his hands down the back of Daniel's pants, his fingers soaked as he rubs over his hole.

"Can," Daniel gasps out, "can you knot me?"

"Are you sure?" Johnny says as he reluctantly removes his fingers from where they were rubbing his soon to be prize. 

"No," Daniel cries out in dismay as the sudden loss, "don't stop."

Johnny leans forward, smelling the arousal coming off Daniel in waves, thick and cloying but so fucking good. It's intoxicating. He snakes his fingers back down between his cheeks, Daniel sighing. 

"Please. I've thought about it so many times. What it would be like." He nudges Johnny's face with his, stealing a kiss. "It aches," Daniel says as he breaks the kiss, Johnny groaning at the admission.

"You've never been knotted?" Johnny asks, closing his teeth on the delicate skin of Daniel's neck, Daniel moaning at the feeling. 

Daniel shakes his head. "I've never been with an alpha. It was too risky," he explains. "I wanted to," he licks his lip, tongue so wet and pink, "but sticking with beta's was safer."

And suddenly it hits Daniel. Safe. Johnny won't be if they.....

He swears, and Johnny pulls back from where he was licking the scent from Daniel's neck. 

"Johnny, I can't drag you into this. Terry is not going to stop. I can't have him hurt you because of me."

"Daniel, Terry's in the hospital. He won't be a problem. Because, trust me, he'll be there awhile." 

He thinks about what that means. What Johnny did to keep him safe.

"Besides, an alpha can't make a move on another alpha's mated omega anyway."

The law may not care about an omega and their rights but it does if they belong to an alpha, Johnny thinks bitterly. 

Daniel looks at Johnny, his scent spiking. 

"You want to mate me?” he asks, eyes wide. 

Johnny brings a hand up to cup Daniel's face, thumb tracing his jaw, and Daniel leans into it, rubbing his cheek against his hand. 

"There's nothing more I want than to mate you. To take you. Make you come on my cock. Stuff you full of my knot as I fill you up, until it leaks out of you there's so much of it. Make you mine forever."

Daniel's hole clenches as Johnny feels slick absolutely flood out of Daniel.

He looks at Daniel whose pupils are dilated with lust and he knows they mirror his own. "Just so we're clear" he says, as he shoves in two fingers, meeting no resistance, just wet, warmth surrounding them.

Daniel feels his heat crash into him, full force. 

"I want," he tries, but it's lost as he rides Johnny's fingers, hips working frantically.

"What do you want?" 

Daniel whines, "Johnny please, I don't know, I just need... oh Fuck," he breaks off as Johnny feeds him another finger.

"You going to spread your legs for me?" he asks and for Johnny, Daniel will, every time, gladly. 

Daniel mewls.

Johnny smiles. "I need to hear you say it," he says as he hooks his fingers, Daniel wailing. 

He clenches down on Johnny's fingers as he looks him right in his eyes, "I want you to mate me." 

"Are you sure?" And okay, Johnny's just drawing this out for his benefit now, but Daniel is going wild, bouncing in his lap. He's beautiful.

Daniel doesn't answer, instead, he rolls over on his stomach, faced pressed into the bed, ass in the air and spreads his cheeks - PRESENTING HIMSELF TO JOHNNY.

And, okay. 'Fuck being a gentleman,' Johnny thinks as he stands, his cock throbbing at the sight of Daniel's hole, pink and wet for the taking, slick coating his thighs, running out of him nonstop, glistening.

Johnny has to taste him - to see if Daniel's as sweet as he smells. 

Daniel wails at the first touch of Johnny's tongue to his hole, clawing at the sheets, trying to get away.

Johnny takes his hips in an iron grip.

There will be bruises and Johnny thrills at the idea of his tiny mate proudly carrying the marks of his passion.

For now, Daniel will take what his alpha gives him.

Which, if Johnny is being honest, is anything Daniel wants really.

And right now he wants Johnny’s cock.

Daniel's sobbing out, "inside, inside , inside," breath catching in little hitches. 

He wants Johnny to pound him. 

To knot him. To mate him. 

"Make me yours," Daniel pleads.

"You are mine" Johnny says roughly. "Always have been. Even since I first met you."

"So make sure everyone knows," Daniel tells him. 

The alpha preens at being chosen by this feisty, little omega.

"Oh they will. They’ll smell me on you and in you," he promises. 

Daniel moans and more slick makes it's way out, gathering on Johnny's tongue when he trails it up Daniel's hole.

"Yeah, you like that idea? Walking out of here having everyone smell that you're full of me?"

"Full of my cock?" Lick. "Full of my cum?" Lick.

Johnny gets his fingers back inside him. Making sure Daniel's ready to take him.

He's covered in Daniel; his slick still sweet on his tongue, his scent filling his nose, his fingers biting into his hips as he watches Daniel work his ass back, all he can see, and the gorgeous, needy noises pouring from his lips crowding Johnny's ears. All his senses are Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

Johnny gather's Daniel’s slick, using it to make his cock wet and pops just the head in, savouring. 

Sliding in for the first time, is like nothing Johnny has ever felt before and Daniel comes, shaking and sobbing, overwhelmed, before Johnny even makes it halfway in.

Johnny grits his teeth against the tight heat, making Daniel's walls part around his unrelenting, thick, length until his pelvis rests against his ass.

He can feel where Daniel's hole is stretched tight around his girth. 

This won't take long. First time knotting an omega with the intent to mate never does. It's what comes after, when they're locked together.

Daniel feels too good. Pleasure shoots up Johnny's spine with every snap of his hips driving Daniel into the mattress.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he hears Daniel saying, both a prayer and a curse. 

Daniel's own cock hasn't even softened, covered in his orgasm and still leaking precum.

The sound of squelching as Johnny fucks in and out of him fill the room.

He's wet everywhere.

Daniel can feel the knot against his ass every time Johnny thrusts in.

Daniel feels pleasure building, starting in his toes, as he gasps for breath, his walls fluttering around the welcome invasion as his body yields for his Alpha.

He feels hot all over, right on the edge, and then he feels the impossible pressure as Johnny gives one final thrust, making Daniel's body accept a knot for the first time.

He cums again, screaming as Johnny fucks him through it, circling his hips. Daniel feels it, deep inside, as Johnny pumps his release into him as it fills him, and fills him, and fills him. 

Daniel shakes uncontrollably as Johnny carefully maneuvers them onto their sides, his knot pulling at Daniel's rim. Johnny puts a hand on his forehead, pulling it back and bites into the juncture of where Daniel's neck meets his shoulder. 

They both feel an electric shock shot through them and a low whine Johnny's never heard before works it way from Daniel's lips. Johnny soothes the bite, shushing his trembling mate.

Daniel feels sore all over but for the first time in his life, he feels whole. 

Johnny buries his head in Daniel's neck, inhaling deeply as he smells Daniel's scent change to a mixture of both him and Johnny and he knows his is doing the same. 

Johnny feels sore all over but for the first time in his life, he feels complete.

He drifts off, arms full of satisfied, fucked out omega, his cock still nestled inside.

\--------------------------

Daniel involuntarily tightens around Johnny's thick cock, still locked deep inside him, causing another load of Johnny's seed to surge into his passage. He moans but doesn't wake from his sleep. Johnny shushes him as he rubs Daniel's now slightly swollen abdomen. He's lost track of how many loads Daniel's taken. He settles and presses back into the safety and warmth of Johnny's embrace. 

Daniel blinks heavy eyelids open a few minutes later. "You're not coming again... oh fuck" he slurs. He swears it hasn't stopped. It's been hours. "Johnny," he pleads, "I can't, it's too much...." 

Johnny shushes him. "It's okay. You can and you will. You were made to take an Alpha's cock. My cock."

Daniel's ass clenches down at the words, cum still flowing into his beyond fucked out body. 

"I'm so full," he sobs out. 

"Shhhh shhhh. I know. It's almost done." Johnny kisses the side of Daniel's face. "Feels good though doesn't it, baby?"

He keens as Johnny rubs a nipple. 

"They're so sensitive, aren't they?" Next time i'll get my mouth on them. Suck on them until you cry."

Daniel can't respond, only make nonsensical noises.

"It’s almost done. I can feel it getting smaller. "

"Doesn’t feel any smaller to me," he slurs out and Johnny laughs. "Just a little bit more, not much longer. You can do that for me right?!"

Daniel whines as he feels Johnny's member hardening inside him, getting ready. Daniel's slick and Johnny's seed are pushing out of him, it has no where else to go. It seeps out of him, smears around his rim, messy, stretched impossibly wide around Johnny's knot still sealing his ass.

Daniel just manages to nod his head. It feels like it's full of lead.

"Just one more should do it I think" Johnny says, releasing into Daniel again.

Daniel groans as more warmth floods his overstuffed passage. He can feel every pulse of Johnny's cock inside him. 

"Oh god," breathed out as he bucks against Johnny. 

"Try to stop moving your hips" Johnny tells him, "it’ll make it easier."

"I can’t help it" he says, hips weakly working even as sleep claims him.

\--------------------------

Johnny shakes him awake later on.

"Hmmm," Daniel says, wiping his eyes, looking back at Johnny, unfocused.

"I can't take anymore," he moans out. "There's too much," he pleads.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh. I’m going to try to pull out now, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel agrees, feeling so, so swollen and full.

Johnny’s length slowly starts to leave Daniel’s body, and he can feel every inch as it slides out, way too wet for there to be any drag even after being inside all this time.

Daniel whines, hips trying to follow, like the thought of Johnny not being inside him is too much to bear.

Johnny holds tights to his waist to stop the movement, and Daniel whimpers as his ass goes from full to empty, although it quickly turns into a sigh of relief as he feels cum absolutely gush out of him, abating some of the pressure.

He lies there, Johnny spooning his back, rubbing soothing patterns on the soft skin of Daniel's bloated belly.

"Was it everything you imagined?" Johnny asks.

"Better," Daniel says, "because it was you."


End file.
